Queek Headtaker
Warlord Queek Headtaker, is the legendary and much-feared Lord of the City of Pillars, Great Warlord of Clan Mors and the personal right-claw of Warlord Gnawdwell, the one and true Grand Ruler of Clan Mors. Queek has been groomed by Gnawdwell from the moment of his birth to be the ultimate warrior, provided with the best armour and weapons, protecting him from the other Lords of Decay, and also staging assassination attempts to keep him on his toes. Queek is an uncommonly bloodthirsty and egotistical warrior whose need to conquer even the most impossible challenges has since earned him an infamy amongst the annals of Skaven history as the legendary Headtaker, the Dwarf-Smither, the greatest Warlord to have ever graced the tunnels of Skavendom. Queek's temper is infamous amongst both his enemy and allies, having fought, defeated and survived almost every challenge that was thrown against him. Upon his trophy rack consists of the heads of all those that have challenged Queek in the past, such as the head of King Krug Ironhand of Karak Drazh, Warlord Ikit Scratch of Fester Spike, Warlord Sleek Sharpwit of Clan Mors and the hand of Baron Albrecht Kraus of Averland amongst other noteworthy challengers. Within his powerbase underneath the once majestic stronghold of Karak Eight Peaks, Queek had been fighting a never-ending war of attrition against the battle-hardened Dwarf armies of King Belegar Ironhammer and the Greenskin hordes of Warlord Skarsnik. A powerful warrior in his own right, Queek's deeds have since garnered him the respect of the Orcs, the fears of the Goblins and the eternal hatred of the Dwarfs. History Queek, like many Skaven before him, was born unto this world within the many Breeding Pits owned by the burly warriors of Clan Mors. Queek's litter was born large and black-furred, a sign that these Skavens shall grow up to be true killers within the violent and unstable society of their Clan. However, Queek was by-far the largest of his lot, and in time, he eventually devoured his own brothers even before he opened his eyes or fully grew out his fur. Seeing great potential within Queek, Warlord Gnawdwell personally took Queek under his wing and trained him extensively to be his new protegee. As such, Queek was given the finest luxury that can be afforded by a Skaven of such high status. He was given the best food, the greatest arms and armor, and was hand-reared by Gnawdwell personally to become the ultimate warrior. When Queek grew to be 4 years-old, the young Skaven has arisen swiftly through the ranks and earned himself a string of victories to his name. The majority of Queek's exploits have always been in the tunnels, lairs and caves beneath the surface of the World's Edge Mountain. The Warlord's fame grew exponentially as word of his deeds and conquest spread across the length of the Under-Empire. The Deeds of the Headtaker His first major exploit was his daring attacks against the Greenskin stronghold of Black Crag, where he personally slew Big Boss Morglum Blacktooth '''in combat. Morglum would later become Queek's first trophy amongst many others that is to follow. It is said that the severed Orc head whispered instructions on how to find "Dwarf Gouger", an ancient magical spiked-maul forged during the time of the Goblin Wars many centuries ago. At the time, Queek was still a mere Chieftain, but it was widely believed that he led the attacks that claimed the Night Goblin lairs near the ruins of Black Crag for the glory of Clan Mors. Having first pick of the spoils, Queek took Dwarf Gouger as his own signature weapon. Queek would later lead another assault against '''Warlord Ikit Scratch '''and the traitors of Fester Spike. Demonstrating a greater degree of his otherwise inept cunning, Queek was able to trick Warlord Ikit into thinning his battle-line just as Queek personally led the spearhead straight into the heart of Fester Spike. The head of Ikit Stratch would later be placed upon another spike within Queek's growing trophy rack. Thanks to his many deeds and growing infamy, Queek would later be promoted by Lord Gnawdell, replacing the once also legendary Sleek Sharpwit as the new Skaven Warlord of the City of Pillars. For many years afterwards, Queek fought a never-ending war of attrition against the armies of King Belegar and the hordes of Warlord Skarsnik. Queek would later make another appearance upon the Skaven assault against the Dwarfs of Karak Angkul, where he was convinced by the deviously cunning Grey Seer Thanquol to attack the Dwarf Hold while it was left undefended. Queek and his army attacked without any major opposition until he was blocked by a newly assembled army in the next upper deeps. Queek, not taking failure so lightly, forced Thanquol to summon forth Verminlord Vecteek into this plane of existence to help him win this battle. The ritual ended in utter failure, as instead of summoning forth a Verminlord, Thanquol summoned the Bloodthirster Skarbrand instead. Even for a warrior as fearless as Queek, the Warlord could not beat such a monster, let alone even face it, and instead called it quits and hastily left the battlefield. The Assault of Karak Azul Being one of the greatest and perhaps most feared Warlord within the whole of the World's Edge Mountain, Queek's reputation became so great that he was chosen by the Council of Thirteen as the prime candidate for the Invasion of Karak Azul at the head of a mighty army numbering nearly a hundred-thousand strong. Alongside the Warlord's retinue was the emissary Grey Seer Razzeal and the former Warlord, Sleek Sharpwit as his personal advisors. Characteristics Queek's personality can be associated to that of a powder-keg; unpredictable and dangerous. Queek is unnaturally fearless and bloodthirsty with an over-flatted ego to match. Queek considers himself the greatest Warlord to have ever lived, as any self-respecting Skaven should. However, unlike many other Skaven Warlords before him, Queek has been known to back-up these claims as willingly as he is to boast them, as shown with the many heads that now decorate his trophy rack. Indeed, Queek has shown an unnatural interest in both finding and fighting the strongest enemy he can find. From massive Black Orcs to Dwarf Thanes and rival Skaven Warlords, Queek has fought and defeated each and every one of them. Alongside his infamy as a great warrior, Queek had also earned himself a reputation for madness. Queek has a disturbing affection for his collection of severed heads he keeps upon his trophy rack. Those that would dare to touch his prized possessions have had their wrist cut off by Queek personally. At times, Queek has been seen talking to these heads when nobody else is looking, and at times even when they are, as if the skulls themselves still retain the souls of those he decapitated in ritual combat, giving the Warlord advice on how best to destroy his enemies. Although Queek is a magnificent warrior, the Warlord hasn't been readily known for his cunning, if he has any at all. Queek is as thick as he is bloodthirsty, preferring a daring frontal assault rather then to use wiser and more efficient means of attacks. In comparison to other Skaven, Queek dislikes scheming and intrigue of any kind, which is one of the great reasons why the Warlord has a great distrust of the politically-minded Grey Seers. Even Lord Gnawdwell has expressed his disappointment to Queek's rather inept intellect for things other then fighting, often remarking the Warlord as a dangerous yet blunt instrument. Nevertheless, Queek's combat skill, coupled with his immense bravery and fearlessness in battle has granted him many great victories. When Queek goes to battle, he is often accompanied by a retinue of crimson-armored Stormvermins known as the '''Red Guard, who is led by his second-in-command Ska Bloodtail, an unnaturally loyal and obedient Skaven that is larger then even Queek himself. Wargear Miniatures Skaven Warlord - Queek Headtaker (1).jpg|7th Edition. Skaven Warlord - Queek Headtaker (2).jpg|7th Edition. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th edition) ** : pg. 72 * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (6th edition) ** : pg. 65 * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (5th edition) ** : pg. 74 * : Headtaker (Novel) by David Guymer ** : Chapter: * : Rise of the Horned Rat ** : Chapter Two: "Lord Gnawdwell" Category:Q Category:H Category:Skaven Characters